Mishap Madness
by Katie26
Summary: Mistakes, shouting, crazy teenagers, arguments. Everything you would expect in a RH fic.
1. Summer Naps

MISHAP MADNESS  
  
This story is made possible by Katie and her best friend, Kathleen. (Partly because they wrote it, partly because they put it on this site.)  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, J.K. Rowling is more brilliant than we are. She beat us to Harry.  
  
Chapter 1: Summer Naps  
  
Thursday afternoon at the Burrow brought bright sunshine and cool breezes. The residents of Ottery St. Catchpole were quiet and lazy. However, six teenagers were very busy.  
"Ron, watch out!" shouted a black-haired, good-looking boy to his tall red-headed friend. Ron dodged a black iron ball and sped toward the goal post 20 feet to his left, as Ginny aimed.  
"Save!" yelled Lee Jordan into his pretend microphone while hovering on his broom in front of the goalposts across the field. "Weasley isn't going to get past Weasley anytime soon!"  
"Fred, don't hit the Bludger toward me! I'm on your team!" Ron called to his brother. "If you want me to be able to block, don't try to knock me unconscious!"  
"Sorry, little Ronniekins, but we're not going to win anyway. Harry's a lousy Chaser." Harry let out a cry of indignation and chucked the Quaffle at Fred's head.  
"FRED, GEORGE, AND GINNY WEASLEY, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" screeched a very irritated-looking Mrs. Weasley, hurrying out of the house. She started running toward the field on which the group was playing Quidditch. Hermione, sitting under a nearby tree, studying (of course), looked up.  
"Uh oh, I think Mum found our stash of Tickle Tablets we hid in the broom cupboard," said a guilty-looking George.  
"Why is Ginny in trouble?" Harry asked.  
"Ginny's been helping them smuggle tricks into the house. Mum found out last week," said Ron. He watched Fred, George, Ginny, and Lee drift slowly toward the ground. Hermione stood up and moved to the opposite side of the field to get away from the noise, but the sound Mrs. Weasley's admonishment could be heard even from a distance.  
"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOUR TICKLING TABLETS IN THIS HOUSE! JOKES GO IN YOUR JOKESHOP THAT YOU BUILT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"  
"Let's go," said Ron, aiming his broom toward the ground. Harry followed suit, and they met Hermione when they reached solid ground.  
"I've never seen your mum this angry before," she commented when they joined her.  
"This is a whisper compared to some other situations, also concerning Fred and George, where she's felt a need to scream and scold," said Ron, looking over and his chastising mum. "Let's get out of here."  
The trio dashed off the field and into the orchard that ran alongside it. When they were far enough away that they couldn't hear Mrs. Weasley screeching at her offspring. By then, they were standing on a small ledge that overlooked the village.  
"What now?" asked Harry.  
"I don't know about you, but I'm ready for a nap." Ron answered with a yawn.  
"Yeah," Harry said, with a yawn to match.  
All three lay down in the soft grass, facing up into the clear blue sky. Hermione fiddled with a dandelion while Harry snored softly. Eventually Hermione and Ron fell asleep. Hermione turned onto her stomach and sighed. Ron turned onto his side in his sleep, using his right arm as a pillow, and put his left arm gently onto Hermione's back; Hermione smiled slightly. 


	2. Lorie Love

Note: The end of that last chapter is based on a picture at by marta.  
  
Disclaimer: Cedric and Sirius wouldn't have died if we owned Harry. We aren't that creative.  
  
Chapter 2: Lorie Love  
  
"RONALD WESLEY, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST PRAT I HAVE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE TO KNOW!"  
"HERMIONE, I'M NOT THE ONE SKIPPING OFF TO BULGARIA TO VISIT A BOY WHO HAPPENS TO BE FOUR YEARS OLDER THAN ME!"  
"I HAD A WONDERFUL TIME AT VIKTOR'S HOUSE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, AND AGE DOESN'T MATTER! MY DAD'S FIVE YEARS OLDER THAN MY MUM!" shrieked an incredibly disgruntle Hermione at an exceptionally angry Ron. Harry and his fighting friends were standing outside the Burrow on a cloudy Saturday morning. Hermione had received a letter from Viktor Krum, making Ron tremendously irritated. When the two started yelling, Harry pulled out his earplugs and a book, sat under a tree, and began to read. The shouting went on for about ten minutes before Ron yelled so loud that Harry could hear through his earplugs, "FINE! JUST..FINE! I DON'T CARE! IT ISN'T MY PROBLEM IF YOU WANT TO RUIN YOUR LIFE!" With that, Ron ran off in the direction of the village. Hermione looked close to tears. Harry went up to her, put an arm around her shoulder, and gave her a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "He didn't mean it, Hermione," he said, trying to comfort her. "He was just really mad and jealous. He didn't mean it at all."  
Tears fell silently down Hermione's cheek. Hurriedly, she wiped them away and ran toward the Burrow, leaving Harry standing alone in the middle of the front yard.  
  
"Guys, I'd like you to meet Lorie. Lorie, these are my friends, Harry and Hermione."  
Ron had returned from Ottery St. Catchpole three hours after his row with Hermione, looking a great deal more cheerful with a very pretty girl in tow. Hermione had glared first at Ron, then at the blond girl he had brought with him when introduced.  
"Nice to meet you, Lorie," said Harry. Hermione only grunted.  
"Likewise," said a beaming Lorie. Her eyes flickered to Harry's forehead, but only stepped away a foot, her smile faltering slightly, instead of gawking. Harry was a little surprised that she didn't start rambling about how he was the boy who lived.  
"Come on, Lorie, I want you to meet my mum." With that, Ron pulled Lorie towards the Burrow and started talking a mile a minute, with Lorie matching his speed, chatting incredibly fast.  
"Well." Harry began, not sure what to say. Hermione was still glaring at Ron's and Lorie's retreating backs. "She seems nice, doesn't she?"  
"She seems like an annoying, gabby, self-centered git," Hermione said with contempt. Her glower only grew more intense.  
"Come on, Hermione," Harry pleaded. "Could you at least pretend to like her? Ron seems to."  
"Yeah, well, Ron fancied Fleur Delacour, didn't he?" Hermione said, shrugging. "Proves his taste, doesn't it? He only likes pretty girls." She was now staring fiercely at the ground as if it had made Ron like Lorie.  
"You'd be surprised, Hermione," Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
Lorie was invited to dinner by Mrs. Weasley, who absolutely loved having more guests for dinner. Lorie, though polite, could chatter constantly while still managing to eat without talking with her mouth full. Ron wasn't eating, but watching her with admiration shining on his face. Hermione also didn't eat, but stared at her plate with hatred. The whole Weasley family and Harry learned possibly everything about Lorie there was to know. She was a pureblood witch, lived across the village in a huge manor, had more money than Draco Malfoy, and had two wonderful parents who were on Fudge's side through the whole anti-Harry phase. She apparently still believed Harry was a lying fame-seeker, but didn't say it outright. Her private wizardry school, which she thought was better than Hogwarts in many respects, cost more than Harry's Firebolt. Finally, her last name was McRich, which Harry found very appropriate.  
Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley with the dishes, presumably so that she wouldn't have to talk to anyone. Ron led Lorie to his room to show her around, and Harry followed.  
"And this is my own broom. I'm Keeper on the Gryffindor house team," Ron told Lorie proudly.  
"Wow, an athletic man. I like that," Lorie said in a flirtatious manner that made Harry want to gag. Ron turned pink. Lorie stood on her toes and kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron's ears were very red. Then, to Harry and Ron's great surprise, she stood on her toes again and pressed her lips against Ron's, gently at first, then harder. Ron's eyes bulged in surprise, then slowly relaxed into the kiss. He sat down on his bed, still kissing her, and Lorie sat down in his lap. Harry decided he didn't want to watch them snog each other senseless, so he left the room in a hurry. However, Hermione had come up behind him as he was shutting the door and caught a glimpse of the kissing couple. As Harry watched, helpless, her eyes brimmed with tears and she ran back down the stairs. 


	3. Some People Got Up on the Wrong Side of ...

Disclaimer: If you look at the cover of the book, it says J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 3: Some People Got Up On the Wrong Side of the Bed  
  
Sunday started with cold water and a heated argument that shook the Weasley's home. Ginny, who had been told to awaken Ron for breakfast, brought a bucket of icy water to Ron's room and dumped it on his head. Ron, sputtering, yelled many words not suited for a G-rated story at Ginny. He continued shouting on his way down to the table, followed by Harry.  
Sitting at the table was Hermione and, surprisingly, Lorie. Ron immediately stopped bellowing and attempted to smooth his wrinkled pajamas and tame his hair. Harry, who was only in boxers and a T-shirt, ducked out of the room to get dressed. Ron turned bright red and muttered excuses under his breath before following suite. Hermione frowned; Lorie giggled.  
As soon the breakfast dishes were being washed magically in the sink, Ron led Lorie out for a walk around the orchard. He listened to Lorie talk about everything under the sun, until she mentioned Hermione.  
"She does have awfully messy hair, though, doesn't she?" Ron, who had been thinking about lunch, was brought out of his reverie.  
"Sorry. what?"  
"Hermione, Harry's friend. Her hair is an awful brown color. I feel really sorry for her." Lorie looked up to Ron for support.  
Ron felt anger, but not at Lorie. "Yeah, Hermione can be a real pain sometimes," he said, remembering their fight before he ran off and met Lorie. "Her boyfriend is worse, though."  
Lorie seemed very surprised. "She has a boyfriend? She looks like a monkey having a bad hair day."  
"Viktor Krum, prat of the year. He's so thick, he makes Crabbe and Goyle look brilliant." Ron was now very irritated.  
"Who?"  
"Two really stupid blokes at Hogwarts," said Ron, remembering Malfoy, the slimy Slytherin git whose cronies were Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Birds of a feather flock together," Lorie said casually, and looked like she was going to change the subject, but Ron stopped her.  
"Oh no, Hermione's the cleverest witch at Hogwarts. She gets every question right on exams. The one time I saw her not know the answer was in first year when." Ron began to tell the story, but Lorie cut him off.  
"I'm head of my class, too," she stated, then continued to tell Ron about all the amazingly hard tasks she preformed, like the Summoning Charm and Wingardium Leviosa, which, however unimpressive, took her hours to explain. Ron wasn't listening; he was thinking of the time the trio had gone to fight Snape and had been held back by the Devil's Snare. Hermione panicked and forgot that she could conjure fire from her wand. She had saved Harry and Ron that time. ".and then I told Professor Kilea that she was wrong about the wormwood. I got full marks for that assignment, of course." "I think we should be getting back. Mum might be worried, you know?" Ron suggested hurriedly. "I should probably be getting home. I promised my younger sister, Emma, that I would take her to Diagon Alley to buy her school things. She's starting this year." With that, Lorie kissed Ron for only 2 minutes (it had to have been the shortest kiss they've shared yet!) and set off for her manor. Ron watched her retreating back disappear over a hill before returning to the Burrow.  
  
"Ron, don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?" Harry asked desperately.  
"No, I love her, Harry. I really do."  
"Ron, think about this sensibly," Hermione begged. There were tears in her eyes, but Ron didn't seem to notice.  
"I have thought about it, Hermione, and she's all I ever wanted." Ron was pacing around his bedroom while his two best friends looked frantically at each other.  
"You've only known her for a few days though. How can you love her?" Harry inquired, in a frenzy.  
"I've already decided. I'm going to find a way for her to transfer to Hogwarts," answered Ron with a shrug.  
Harry and Hermione wouldn't tell Ron this, but the reason they didn't want Lorie transferring was because they would have to spend the entire year with her. Worse for Hermione, if Lorie got sorted into Gryffindor, she would share a room with Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender.  
"I'm going to ask her, and you guys can't stop me."  
Hermione lost control. "Ron, she's a boring, selfish little brat with fewer brains than an insect." Her face was very red, now, and, at her words, Ron's face also turned red with anger.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted at her, causing to cringe slightly. However, she recovered quickly.  
"You actually like her!" she cried in disgust. "You're just as shallow as her." She stormed out of the room and down the stairs.  
Harry gave Ron an I-thought-I-knew-you-better-than-that look and walked after her.  
  
Ronald Weasley was not a shallow person and never will be. At least, that's what he told himself. He was sitting in his room, still furious at Hermione's words.  
'I don't like Lorie for her money OR her looks," he thought. 'I like her because I can get along really well with her.'  
'That's not entirely true,' said another voice in his head. 'She can talk for hours on end, but nobody listens, including you, and you were pretty impressed by her servants and the Quidditch pitch in the backyard. She's also a really good kisser.'  
While Ron was having an argument with his own mind (Ron can get into an argument with anybody), Hermione had stopped crying and was fuming about how thick Ron could be while sitting in the backyard. Harry tried to calm her down, but secretly was very angry at Ron, too.  
"He only likes her for her money, Hermione. He'll come to his senses soon," Harry said, but silently added 'Hopefully.'  
"Harry, he was blinded by jealousy of you!" Hermione cried. "You had all the money, and now Ron has a chance at it."  
"Money is absolutely the worst thing man created." Hermione nodded in agreement. "Hey, Hermione, when are you going to write that book about feelings and stuff? You're really good at it and I could use a reference for when you're not around."  
Hermione glared at his attempt at a joke. "I'd rather get a more promising job than a writer (note: no offense to JKR intended)."  
"Sorry," said Harry, pretending to look really pathetic.  
"Harry, stop joking. This is serious." Hermione's brow furrowed. "What if he proposes to her or something? I wish Ron weren't so dense, then we wouldn't have to sort out all his problems for him."  
"That's what friends do, Hermione. We try to help each other."  
"Why did Ron become our friend exactly, I forget?" asked Hermione.  
"First year, Halloween, girl's bathroom, troll," replied Harry, the memory coming back to him.  
"Damn that troll!" Hermione burst out.  
"Hermione is swearing; I have to tell Ron that."  
"You will not, or I'll tell him that you were the one who put the spider in his Quidditch gear," said Hermione, still glowering.  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"I'll do it now, if I have to."  
"Fine I won't tell!" said Harry, exasperated.  
"I'm glad we had this talk," said Hermione, grinning evilly.  
"You're cruel. I was only joking."  
"So was I. I didn't know you were the one who did it. Just a lucky guess." Hermione was grinning from ear to ear, something she hadn't done in a while. She also had that mischievous glint in her eye that once would have surprised Ron and Harry. Now she used it more often, though it never meant she would break the rules (the horror!). (Note: Harry and Hermione are NOT flirting; they're just really comfortable with their friendship. They're almost like brother and sister.)  
  
Ron was still mad at dinner and was very quiet. He wouldn't even talk to Ginny about Quidditch, and refused to play, excusing himself with a curt, "I'm busy. Just bugger off."  
Hermione still wouldn't talk to Ron if he came up to her, knelt on the ground, and begged her forgiveness. However, Harry remained pretty neutral; at least Ron would talk to him.  
Harry slept in Ginny's room with Hermione and Ginny because Ron was still in a sour mood. He claimed, "Hermione had trouble sleeping and Ginny was having nightmares." Ron didn't completely buy this, but just shrugged in the end and said goodnight.  
"What do we do about Ron?" asked Ginny when everyone was in their pajamas and Harry had joined them sitting on the beds.  
"What do we do about Lorie?" asked Hermione, sitting cross-legged next to Harry on her camp bed.  
"The real question is, how do we get them to stop making me vomit every time I walk into a room that they're in," said Harry, the scary images rushing back to him.  
"Good question. But I think I have a solution," said Ginny mysteriously.  
  
(So, what do you think? Review and tell me! Will Ginny make Ron mad again? Will Ron and Lorie break up? Will Hermione and Ron ever realize they were made for each other? Keep reading and reviewing to find out!) 


	4. Tricks Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ron, but J.K. Rowling thought up these amazing characters first.  
  
Note: My Internet wasn't working for the longest time. I was forced to use the library computers to check for updates from other stories. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, and thanks for being nice; I know my writing stinks, this is just for practice for the next writing assessment I happen to need to do.  
  
Chapter 4: A Little Bit of Forgery and Scheming  
  
"And what, may I ask, is your brilliant solution?" asked Harry, grinning.  
"We'll break them up ourselves," Ginny stated simply.  
"How?" asked Hermione. She seemed very relieved that Ginny had found a solution, and very curious about what this plan might be."  
"Well," Ginny began. "In one of the muggle books I read, the single man who wanted the not-so-single woman, so he sent a letter to her boyfriend saying that she was breaking up with him. He copied her handwriting and signed her name. He also sent a letter to the woman, posing as her boyfriend, and told her that he was breaking up with her and never wanted to see her again. In turned out that she was pregnant with her boyfriend's baby, and went to him seeking money and forgiveness for whatever she had done to make him breakup with her."  
At this point Hermione closed her eyes and began to wring her hands. Harry knew what she was thinking of. Lorie had better not be pregnant or even attempted it; he would have to talk to Ron about that when he was on speaking terms with him again.  
"At this point," Ginny continued, "both were pretty confused. In the end they found out who had sent the letters and were both extremely angry. Let's just hope that doesn't happen to us."  
Harry sighed. This was complicated, and so many things could go wrong. Still, he didn't want Ron to get married at the age of sixteen and come out of Hogwarts with five kids to support.  
"Are we going to do this?" asked Ginny nervously.  
"I'm willing," said Harry, sensing that Ginny was hoping desperately for support. Eyes turned to Hermione.  
"If it will get that slut off of him, I'm all for it," she said, her face grim.  
  
Harry suggested that, because it was Ginny's idea, she should be the one to write the letters. He and Hermione stood behind her chair as she nervously dipped her quill in the ink.  
"What am I supposed to say?" she asked them, almost frantically.  
"You're the expert. Pretend you really are breaking up with somebody," said Hermione.  
"Okay." Ginny leaned over the paper. Suddenly, she bolted upright again. "How do I copy Ron's and Lorie's handwriting?"  
"I have an idea," said Harry. You can write the letters in your own handwriting, and I'll send the letter to Seamus. He's good at copying other people's handwriting. All we have to do is send him samples of their handwriting."  
"Okay. Well, we can get our hands on Ron's writing easily enough, but what about Lorie's?" asked Hermione.  
"I don't think Ron's ever seen Lorie's handwriting either, so we can have him copy any girl," said Harry.  
"It might work," said Hermione.  
"Let's get started," said Harry.  
Ginny began to scribble furiously.  
  
"Great job, Ginny," said Hermione, sounding very impressed. She passed the two pieces of parchment to Harry who quickly skimmed over them.  
"Very believable," he said. "The reasons for the break-up could apply to anyone, which is what we want. I'll go send these to Seamus."  
When Harry left the room, Hermione sighed. "I'm glad we can finally resolve this problem."  
Ginny smiled slyly. "Why is it a problem, Hermione?"  
Hermione looked surprised, and then said, "Well, he's going out with an idiot who shows way to much skin and can't tell a wand from a Bludger."  
Ginny ran her tongue over her teeth to hide her grin. "Right," was all she said.  
Harry popped his head through the doorway and looked at the two girls. "Dinner's ready."  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were all very quiet during dinner. None spoke unless spoken to. As soon as the dishes were cleared, Ron said he had to go to Lorie's.  
When he arrived at the huge, sweeping lawns of Lorie's huge-but-not- very-homely mansion, Lorie ran out to meet him; trailing behind her was a mini-Lorie that could only be Emma, her little sister. Ron stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was ready.  
  
(Ready for what, you ask? You'll have to wait for the next time my internet works to find out!)  
  
Note: I know it's short, but I have some homework that has been building up and the stack of papers and books next to me is about to fall over. 


	5. Surprises and Dissapointments

IMPORTANT NOTE: Notice the rating change. It's for language, which appears in later chapters too.  
  
Disclaimer: Lets just say for one minute that I owned Harry.. Harry's mother is still alive, Sirius is still alive, Snape is dead (but he's a hero), Ron and Hermione have twins, and everyone is happy, but the writing sucks. I'll let JK have them.  
  
Chapter 5: Surprises and Disappointments  
  
(Authors Note: No happy endings yet. If I get ten good reviews, I might post chapter 6 by the end of September. If I get five negative reviews, I'm taking this story down.)  
  
Hermione was sitting on the far side of the orchard when the storm began. She was staring into the sky, thinking very deeply about the boy who had been haunting her dreams for months, and didn't notice the large black clouds that tumbled into view. Harry had taken an early afternoon walk with Ginny down to the village, leaving Hermione with her tumble of emotions that needed to be organized.  
'I feel like I'm in a cheesy soap opera,' she thought. 'It's as if the writers don't like me.'  
"I wish this was only a soap opera," she said, but didn't realize she had said it out loud until she heard an answering voice from behind.  
While she had been sitting there, attempting to organize her life so that she could analyze it, one tall, lanky, red-haired boy had crept up through the woods and was standing behind her.  
"What's a soap opera?" he asked.  
Hermione turned around sharply. "Ron! What are you doing here?"  
Before she could get a reply, the sky rumbled and let loose its icy and very wet fury.  
  
Harry and Ginny had a pleasant time wandering through the village and peering into the shop windows at the customers and shop-keepers, who all seemed to know each other. Ginny had spotted the rain clouds and had suggested that they leave, when Harry spotted something very unusual.  
"Look," he whispered to Ginny, "its Lorie and Ron. I didn't know they were coming here."  
Ginny looked in the direction that Harry had been pointing. She squinted against the sun towards the couple standing in front of Greg's Good Groceries. She suddenly gasped.  
"That's not Ron!" she exclaimed.  
  
Hermione and Ron ran for the cover of the garden shed, which was a couple hundred yards from where Hermione had been sitting. When Ron had shoved the door open and both soaked teenagers stumbled inside, Hermione remembered what Ron had been doing before the storm. "I thought you were at Lorie's," she said. "You were mad at Harry, Ginny, and me." Ron half-smiled, then said slowly, "Yeah, I went to Lorie's house." "Then why are you here?" "Well.. It's a long story." Hermione sat on a box labeled "plugs" and clasped her hands. "The storm isn't letting up anytime soon," she said, and looked up at him expectantly. Ron looked perplexed. "Do you really want to know?" "Of course." "I'm not sure I want to tell you. You'll laugh at me." "Since when does my opinion matter to you?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly. Ron sat down on the "light bulbs and batteries" box and leaned forward on his elbows. "Alright, I'll tell, but you'll just say 'I told you so.'" "I promise not to." "You swear?" "Yes! Just get on with it. Spit it out!" "Okay." Ron took a deep breath. "Well, I went to Lorie's house, and she broke up with me." Hermione toppled off her box. "What?!"  
  
Harry and Ginny ran to hide behind a large barrel of fish. Lorie and the other boy were conversing in hushed tones; Lorie was looking around to make sure they weren't being over-heard or noticed. Lorie giggled at something the young man said and was pulled behind the store. Harry and Ginny crept forward to peer behind the small, squat building. Harry nearly gagged at the sight that met his eyes.  
Lorie and her new boyfriend were snogging each other senseless. The boy was practically crushing her against the wall. Lorie lifted her legs and jumped onto her boyfriend so that he was carrying her; meanwhile, their lips were still crushed together.  
Ginny jumped away from the eyesore and hurried away from the store. She looked a little bit green, and Harry couldn't blame her; he felt sick himself.  
"I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life," she said hoarsely.  
"Me too. What do we tell Ron?" Harry was nervous about getting on Ron's bad/worse side.  
"The truth. Maybe he'll break up with her," Ginny said nervously; even as she said it, she knew it was wistful thinking. Ron would be at them in a second and call them liars if they even tried to mention or hint that Lorie might be cheating on him.  
Suddenly, Ginny burst out, "The slutty wanker better keep away from Ron; she's the kind who will bump tummies with any one."  
Harry laughed. "Hermione would wash your mouth out if she heard your talk."  
Ginny grinned sheepishly, "Hermione might, but my mum certainly would."  
As the rain clouds loomed closer, Ginny and Harry dashed home.  
  
Seamus leaned back in his chair. He had sent the letters that had been copied in his perfect forgery with two separate owls and was very proud of himself; they were probably his best work yet.  
"Lunch!" his mother called up the stairs.  
He hid the original letters in his desk were his parents couldn't find them and hurried downstairs. All this counterfeiting made him hungry!  
  
`Did you like it? Hate it? Things are going to get pretty complicated now. I hope you all enjoyed this presentation of chapter five. Please join in next time for chapter six and thank you for reading fanfiction.net! 


	6. Harry's Stupidity, Hermione's Desperatio...

Disclaimer: Hail to JKR, the Queen of Books and Intelligence. I didn't say anything about me taking her place. This is your (and my) alarm clock speaking.  
  
Chapter 6: Harry's Stupidity, Hermione's Desperation, and Ron's Confusion (And my bad writing)  
  
"Harry.."  
"Yeah, Hermione?"  
"What is Seamus's owl doing at Ron's window?"  
"Oh no! We forgot to tell him not to send the letters."  
Just then, Ron walked into the room and saw the owl outside the window, waiting to be let in. "Is he for me?"  
"Uh, no.. That's Angelina's owl. It was, uh, bringing me her latest Quidditch, uh, plans, yeah plans, just plans," Harry grinned sheepishly. He was never very good at lying to Ron.  
"Oh. Can I have a look at them?"  
Hermione intervened. "Why don't you guys look at them later? You can play chess or. do your homework or something. else," she ended lamely.  
"You always want us to do something other than Quidditch, Hermione. Harry and I want to look at the Quidditch plans, right Harry?" Ron turned to Harry expectantly. Harry turned pink.  
"Ummm. You know what, Ron; I think we should play chess. I might actually beat you this time!" Hermione grimaced.  
"Yeah, right! I'll put the plans on your cot, Harry." Ron made to move towards the window. Hermione ran to stand between him and the window. They're faces were extremely close...  
"I'll, um, do it for you guys, Ron," she said. 'Wow' she thought, 'his eyes really are nice. No! Concentrate on situation at hand! Keep Ron away from the letter!'  
"Okay, Hermione," Ron said, obviously surprised and confused by Harry's and Hermione's behavior.  
Ron and Harry started to set up the chess set. "Um, Harry? Don't you think you should play you're game downstairs?" asked Hermione pointedly.  
"Yeah, let's go downstairs, Ron."  
"Ugh, no. Ginny's downstairs with Mum. They're arguing about her boyfriends." Ron rolled his eyes at the word boyfriend.  
"Boyfriends? As in plural?" asked Harry, surprised.  
"Harry.. Downstairs?" Hermione reminded him.  
"Oh yeah. We can play outside, Ron."  
"Harry, there are rain clouds outside."  
"It'll be a quick game. I already know who's going to win,"  
Hermione opened the window to let the owl in silently while the boys were being stupid. As she eased the creaky window open, Pig flew into the room. He perched onto the bed and hooted at her. Harry and Ron didn't notice.  
"Yeah, I'm going to win. You couldn't win against a baby."  
Hermione took the letter from the, give an owl treat, and shut the window. Suddenly, Pig dived for the letter and grabbed it from her hand. He hurled himself at his cage, which was right in front of Ron. Hermione wrung her hands and swore under her breath. She decided she would get that cursed letter when Ron had left the room.  
  
"What?!"  
"Calm down, Harry. I'm going to get it."  
"I hope so! If he reads and figures out what it's about, he'll be incredibly angry. I really don't want him angry at me again, Hermione," Harry said, his face turning pink. Last time he had to hang out with Hermione, who was not the best of company. Of course, he wasn't telling anyone this anytime soon; Hermione would either hex him into oblivion or run away sobbing.  
Late that night, Hermione crept up the stairs from Ginny's room to the top of the house. Harry was sleeping in Ron's room again, so he could help with the letter's confiscation. Hermione tapped softly on the door twice, as was the signal, and Harry let her in.  
"Why is it that when you want to be quiet, every sound is like a fog horn?" Hermione whispered.  
"I don't know. The door creaks like a siren, that's for sure," Harry answered. He reached his hand into Pig's cage cautiously; Pig bit him.  
"Ow! Damn, Pig!"  
"Harry, shut up!" Hermione hissed. Ron turned over and snorted in his sleep.  
Harry gave Pig an owl treat to occupy his mouth and slipped his hand into the cage again. As his fingers closed around the envelope, Hedwig, who was sitting in her cage next to Harry's bed, hooted loudly. Pig swallowed forcibly and started to make as much noise as he could.  
Ron groaned and, without opening his eyes, yelled, "Shut up, Pig!" and rolled over to go back to sleep. Hermione let out her breath.  
Harry clasped the letter in his hands again and slowly pulled it towards himself. Ron sat up slowly and began to rub his eyes. Harry shoved Hermione under his bed where Ron would not see her.  
Ron looked up at Harry, very confused. "Nightmares again, Harry?"  
"Uh, yeah.. I'm just talking to Pig. I'm sorry I woke you," Harry said, relieved that Ron had given him an excuse to be awake.  
"Are you looking at the Quidditch plans? Can I see?"  
"No! This is, um, my potions OWL," Harry was looking at Hermione desperately for advice. Hermione was just hoping that Harry didn't totally screw this up.  
"What'd you get on it?" Ron asked, truly curious.  
"Um, E,"  
"Good job, mate! I got a P! I'm sure Hermione got an O, though."  
"Yeah," said Harry lamely.  
"Can I see it?"  
"No!"  
"Harry, you got an E! It can't be bad!" With that, Ron snatched the paper out of Harry's hands and skimmed the first few lines. Harry tried desperately to get it back, but Ron's height gave him a huge advantage. When he finished reading the letter, mouthing the words "your ex-girl- friend, Lorie," he was very red. Harry was more of a teal color. Hermione was very pink.  
Ron turned around to look at the wall, away from Harry, but while doing this, he stepped on Hermione's finger. Hermione yelped (you would too if 185 pounds was standing on your finger!).  
Ron looked down, very surprised. "Hermione?" he squeaked.  
  
Downstairs, Ginny was very worried. Hermione had taken fifteen minutes longer than she had expected. She crept out of her room and up the stairs. When she was just outside the top floor's only door, she was surprised to hear talking. She could Harry's voice and.. Ron's? Were they talking about potions?  
Ginny continued to listen for five minutes. There was a long two minute where Ron appeared to be reading Harry's potions OWL form. Suddenly she heard Ron say Hermione's name with the sound of someone surprised once too often. Ginny opened the door and walked into the room.  
  
`Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review! If you're happy and you know it, review! When in doubt, review! Review, review, review!` 


	7. Uh oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione, or any other character, thing, or place.  
  
Chapter 7: Uh oh.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, Hermione looked at Ginny, Ginny looked at Harry, and Harry looked at Ron. All of them wore different expressions.  
Both Weasleys had a surprised face, while Harry and Hermione both wore expressions that clearly said, "We are in for it."  
Ron followed Hermione's eyes to Ginny and his face grew pale, but Ginny could see that his ears were burning. Ron said, in a deadly whisper that made Hermione shudder, "Did all of you have something to do with this?" He brandished the paper, and Harry nodded. Ginny, however, became very defiant.  
"It was for your own good! Ron, we didn't want you to be with that. slut!" Ginny looked to Harry and Hermione for help, but they still stood gaping at her.  
"Don't call Lorie a slut! If you were half as decent as her, you might know that's not polite to mess around in other people's business!" Ron yelled, almost jumping with fury.  
Harry was the first to wake up from his trance-like state. "Ron, be quite. You'll wake you parent's up!" Harry hissed. However, it did no good. Ron continued to rant and rave about how is privacy didn't matter to his friends or his family, and how Harry obviously didn't know that his parents were deep sleepers.  
Ginny turned to Hermione. "Can't you make him shut up? Mum and dad will kill us if they find out that we're all up here!"  
Hermione reached into her pocket for her wand; it was gone. "I've lost my wand! And besides, we're not aloud to do magic outside of school!" As Ginny and Hermione watched, helplessly, Harry tried to put his hand over Ron's mouth to stifle the noise that was roaring through it. Ron was much too strong, though, and Harry barely managed to stay on his feet.  
"We seriously are in trouble," he gasped.  
  
Ron was furious! His privacy, the only thing he had been hoping for this summer, was being ignored by the people he trusted most. He would never forgive them for this!  
He heard someone tell him to be quiet, but he could not be quiet. When he started to have a life that set him apart from Harry, Harry became jealous and tried to ruin it for him. He had half a mind to go back to Lorie's house and get her back just to spite Harry!  
  
"Hermione, we have to make him shut up," Ginny cried desperately. "Isn't there any other way besides magic?"  
"How should I know?" Hermione asked frantically.  
"You're the smart one!"  
"As far as I know, there is no book about how to keep a very angry and loud Ron from yelling.  
Harry staggered over to them, sporting a busted lip and a large bruise. "Do you guys have a plan?"  
Ron turned towards them and began yelling about his privacy and how people could not accept that someone had actually liked him for once.  
"Ron, please be quiet," pleaded Hermione.  
"I will not be quiet, Hermione! I trusted you," shouted Ron, rounding on Hermione.  
"Hermione, please make him be quiet!" hissed Ginny into Hermione's ear.  
Hermione's cogs and gears began to turn. The noise Ron was making was coming through his mouth (obviously), and she needed to block that noise. Harry had tried and had suffered the consequences. There was only one thing to do.  
As Ron took a step toward her, still bellowing, she took a deep breath and...  
  
(Authors note: Thanks to all my reviewers, who made this chapter possible. You probably all know what Hermione's going to do, but if you don't, I'm not going to tell you! And remember, review!) 


	8. It's Not THE Kiss, But It's A Kiss

Disclaimer: I know the last chapter was very short, and I'll try to make up for it in this chapter, but I have to leave you wanting more (this is why authors have cliff-hangers). Oh yeah, I don't own Harry either (or any of his little friends).  
  
Chapter 14: It's Not THE Kiss, But It's A Kiss  
  
"And why can't you just accept that I'm not your slave? I wasn't put on this earth to do your bidding, Miss Know-it-all! If you could just-"  
Ron was suddenly cut off from his loud tirade by a pair of crushing lips; they were Hermione's.  
  
Ginny turned to Harry, and handed him a vial. "As soon as Hermione breaks the, um, kiss, pour this into his mouth."  
"What is it?" asked Harry, still very shocked at what Hermione had just done.  
"Sleeping potion," said Ginny. "I think I hear footsteps on the stairs. We need to hurry. You put Ron in the bed, say he stubbed his foot and was yelling at the bed. Hermione and I will hide under the bed."  
"Wait, why do you have a sleeping potion?"  
"Not now! We have to hurry!"  
Harry could hear footsteps three floors below him.  
  
Hermione knew what she had to do, and did it. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, grabbed Ron's face, and pulled it down to hers. He was much taller than her, and she had to stand on her toes to reach his lips, but their lips met and the world dissolved after that.  
"I'll make it quick, just to stop him from shouting," she thought to herself.  
However, ten seconds had already gone by, and neither Hermione had pulled back. There was no tongue involved, but the kiss was intimate in its own way. After getting over the shock, Ron actually started to respond. He was actually kissing her back!  
Hermione pulled away slowly, and looked into Ron's face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. Hermione smiled slightly.  
"Now!" hissed a voice behind her.  
Suddenly, Harry pulled Ron away from Hermione and poured something down his throat.  
"What the-" spluttered Ron, before his eyelids closed and he slumped to the ground lazily.  
"Come on," murmured Ginny to Hermione, pulling her under Ron's bed.  
Harry pulled Ron to the bed with difficulty, but his Quidditch muscles helped him greatly. He jumped onto his own bed and dragged the covers over his head just as the footsteps in the hall stopped and the doorknob was turned.  
Molly Weasley stepped into the room. "What was going on in here? I heard yelling." She looked worried and sleepy, as well as slightly cross.  
"Oh, Ron hit his foot on the bed and was, er, yelling at the bed. He went to sleep pretty fast, though," Harry said nervously.  
"Oh, is that all? I thought someone was trying to kill him," she gave a dry chuckle, but Harry saw the fear in her eyes; Harry knew that Mrs. Weasley's biggest fear was that her family would be killed. "I'd better let you get some sleep, Harry. Goodnight."  
As the door closed behind Mrs. Weasley, Harry sighed and sagged onto the bed. Ginny, who had her hand clamped over Hermione's mouth, crawled out from under the bed.  
"That was extremely close," said Ginny, still sounding disbelieving. Harry had to admit, if anyone had told him that something like this would ever happen, he would have laughed in his face.  
Hermione made a sound in the back of her throat; Ginny had not taken her hand off of her mouth.  
"Oh, sorry, Hermione," said Ginny, removing her hand from Hermione's face quickly. Hermione glared at her.  
"What did you give Ron?" she asked Harry.  
"Dreamless sleep potion. Ginny, you never told me how you got it."  
"Well, Mum always had it in case one of us had nightmares," Ginny said evasively.  
"Why did you have a bottle in your pocket?" said Harry, narrowing his eyes.  
Suddenly they heard a thump. The events of the night had finally caught up with Hermione and she had fainted. Ginny was glad for the distraction, but Harry wasn't going to give up easily. He lifted Hermione up effortlessly and laid her on his bed, and turned back to Ginny, a searching look on his face.  
"Answer my question," he said with force, but he sounded worried and gentle at the same time.  
"Well," began Ginny, "it's kind of hard to explain."  
"It's okay, just tell me," said Harry, stepping closer.  
"It started during the summer before my second year."  
"The year after the. stuff that happened."  
"Yeah. I had nightmares every night and woke up screaming and sweating. Finally, I had decided just not to sleep. Mum wouldn't, or couldn't, let me go sleepless for the rest of my life, so she got me sleep potions. I guess I've grown sort of dependant on them. I can't get a good night's sleep without them, though heaven knows I've tried." By this point, Ginny had tears streaming down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away hurriedly, but Harry saw them. He wrapped her up in his arms, though rather awkwardly.  
"You must think I'm some sort of prissy girl," said Ginny, her voice breaking.  
"No," Harry said quietly, "I don't think I've seen anyone less like a prissy girl." And he sat there with Ginny, just letting her cry into his pajamas for what seemed like an eternity, yet a short second at the same time.  
  
Hermione woke up in her bed next to Ginny's; Harry had obviously carried her downstairs.  
As she remembered the events of the night before, she grew excited, nervous, and dreadful all at the same time. She groaned and leaned back into her pillow. Maybe a few more hours sleep would make her fell better.  
  
Ron woke up slowly, as the potion lost its effect. Harry was snoring softly in the bed near-by, and he wished groggily that he could join Harry in the land of Nod again. He didn't think he could face the word today, much less Hermione, after. that *thing* had happened.  
However that little voice in the back of his mind was bugging him again.  
"She kissed you, you know. She kissed *you*, and you kissed her back."  
"Just shut-up," he growled, and didn't realize that he had said it out loud until he heard Harry say blearily, "What?"  
"Oh, sorry, mate, did I wake you up?" Ron said, rubbing the soreness out of his neck.  
"So I'm your 'mate' again?" Harry said, his eyebrow raised.  
"You were always my mate," said Ron good-naturedly, punching Harry lightly on the arm.  
"You're in a very good mood this morning, Ron," said Harry, his eyebrows still raised. "Could it be, perhaps, that you received your first kiss last night?"  
Ron punched Harry in the arm again, this time with a little more force behind it. Harry rubbed his arm. "Watch it!" he said, grinning broadly.  
Ron smiled back.  
  
(Author's Note: So, Ron and Harry are friends again and Ron and Hermione sort-of kissed, but this story isn't over yet!) 


	9. Awkward? YES

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, good or bad. You really made this chapter possible. Thanks to J.K. Rowling, too, because she let me put her darling, beautiful, and over-all perfect characters into awkward situations!  
  
Disclaimer: I am not tall, blonde, or rich in anyway, shape, or form. Thank you for understanding that I can not possibly own Harry.  
  
Author's Note (which may contain spoilers about this story): It takes two to tango, right? Well, it also takes two people to break up, too! Ron's not the only one who got a letter.  
  
Chapter 9: Awkward? YES  
  
"Dear Lori, I don't think we should be together anymore." Lori read aloud in her room. She trailed off after the first sentence. (You'll have to excuse her, she's blonde. It might take her awhile.)  
Lori's brain turned on (finally!). It had been a week since they broke up, why was Ron sending her a letter? The day was postmarked for the day after they broke up. She would have to go talk to Ron.  
  
"I refuse to go out."  
"Hermione, we're leaving for Hogwarts soon! You're going to have to face him sometime," Ginny cried exasperatedly to the very red-faced brunette on her bed. Hermione's arms were crossed and she had a very stubborn look in her eyes. Ginny began to think that maybe she was fighting a losing battle.  
"I never have to see anyone again. I'll ask to have my schedule changed and I'll sleep in a guest room. I'll sleep on the floor outside Professor Snape's office if I have to." Hermione held her chin high and looked straight into Ginny's eyes; Ginny couldn't believe that she was serious about this.  
"Hermione, Harry and Ron are you're best friends! You're just going to forget them?" asked Ginny, starting to get very aggravated with this conversation.  
"I'll find new friends."  
"If that's what you want!" Ginny said, throwing her hands up in defeat; she just couldn't win.  
Downstairs, a knock on the door was heard. Ginny decided that this was the diversion she needed and hurried out of the room for the door. Harry also decided to go get the door as Ron was getting dressed. Hermione stayed upstairs with her own thoughts.  
As Harry rounded the corner in the hall to the door, Ginny was staring at the visitor in the doorway with shock and horror. When Harry saw the guest, too, his face became an exact copy of hers.  
Lorie was standing on the front stair, her mouth set grimly.  
  
Ron decided to see who was at the door. He closed his closet and slipped out of the door. As he jumped down the stairs to the landing, he saw a door open in front of him. He barely had time to stop himself before a very bushy head and red face stepped in front of him. He and Hermione stared at one another for about fifteen seconds before either of them could take in what was going on.  
"Ron I-" began Hermione, but was cut off quickly.  
Ron had decided that he didn't want to hear anything that she had to say before he had a chance to do something. He knew that Hermione was going to say that the 'kiss' last night was a mistake, a way to keep him quiet for a little while. He didn't think that he could stand the heartbreak right now, before he got a chance to fit in a little kiss of his own.  
However, 'little' might be a bit of an understatement. At first their lips barely brushed, but finally Ron put a little more pressure until both Hermione's and Ron's nerves around her lips were on fire and numb at the same time. Ron deepened the kiss ever so slightly. He felt very comfortable kissing Hermione, yet extremely nervous at the same time. He suddenly felt very aware of his body and what he and Hermione were doing.  
Hermione moved one hand to his jaw bone to pull it forward and the other around his neck to support herself. Ron put one hand firmly on her waist and the other on her shoulder, twisting a lock of hair around his finger.  
'It feels so silky,' he mused to himself, 'I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses.'  
As Ron's mouth continued his gentle assault on hers, Hermione thought about how soft his lips and how kissing was not as slobbery as she once thought. Harry once described kissing as 'wet' but she thought that Ron's mouth felt pleasantly moist and smooth. His lips were not chapped and seemed like a slightly moist, warm sponge.  
Ron began to wonder why he had never kissed Hermione before. While kissing Lorie, he always thought that he was just a dummy that she used to practice kissing between boyfriends. 'That's probably what I was to her,' he thought to himself. The kiss bought him some time, but he would have to face Hermione about his feelings sooner or later, and he knew it.  
Suddenly, both kissers heard a small cough behind them. They turned to see Harry and Ginny, both looking sheepish and embarrassed on either side of a very confused and very irritated looking Lorie.  
  
Author's Note 3: Its probably the shortest chapter I've written, but it felt long enough to me. I decided that I wanted to leave you begging for more. It might take me awhile to write the next chapter, but if I get ten reviews on this chapter, I'll hurry. 


	10. Do You Know the Donut Man?

10/31/03  
  
Author's Note: I still need the poll question for anyone who's interested or really bored (it was "What is your favorite school subject?"). The assignment's due Monday, so I'll take answers up to Sunday morning, so please answer! This chapter is totally not my favorite and I've had to re- write it 3 times, so please take pity on me and answer the stupid poll question! There will probably be a new one next chapter, so answer this one for practice!  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I'm JK, you're either really stupid or really flattering. I hope it's the latter. Anyway, I'm not the owner of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Sirius (boo-hoo), Ginny, ect. ect.  
  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10: Do You Know the. Donut Man?  
  
"I demand an explanation, Ronald Weasley," burst Lorie, steaming. "First the letter, now this. What is going on with you?"  
"You got a letter, too?" asked Ron, not completely surprised, thanking any god who would listen that no one was really talking about his, err, shall we say adventure?  
"What do you mean, 'got a letter, too?' Didn't you write this?" sputtered Lorie, pink and dangerous looking.  
"No, my friends did to get you and me to break up."  
"But we already broke up."  
"Exactly."  
"I still don't get it. Why are you kissing that. girl, Her-what's- her-name?"  
"Her name is Hermione, and she's not just any girl." Hermione turned, if it were even possible, redder. Harry and Ginny were both shuffling their feet with their eyes lowered, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Lorie, however, was still fuming.  
"I don't care who she is, I still demand an explanation!"  
"I just gave you one. If you don't get it, then you're too stupid to ever understand it," shot Ron.  
"You are one person I will never get, Ron," Lorie said, as she appeared to be composing herself. "However, I do know this. You are one rude and obnoxious je."  
"Hey, guys! We brought a snack!"  
Boxes of donuts crashed into a tall, blonde body that shrieked. Donuts, sprinkles, and frosting flew everywhere and covered Lorie. Fred and George looked on, as Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione fought not to laugh or cry.  
"Well, I guess we won't be any donuts," said George, gloomily. Fred howled with laughter.  
"Jerk!" screeched Lorie before she stormed out of the house. Hermione turned quietly and returned to Ginny's room, where she shut the door firmly behind her. Ginny hurried to get in before she locked the door, and was successful in making Hermione let her in. Harry and Ron stood dumbstruck. Fred and George laughed.  
"What was going on here?" Fred asked between bursts of laughter.  
"Why was Lorie here and why was she so mad?" asked George.  
"To tell you the truth," Ron said, "I don't know."  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" asked Harry, sitting on Ron's bed. Ron paced around him and the carpet was wearing very fast.  
"I have no idea. I really need to think this through."  
"Why don't you go talk to her?"  
"Too embarrassing." Ron continued to pace, while Harry began to fiddle with his shirt.  
"You can't avoid her forever, you know."  
"I know."  
"I'll go talk to her," Harry said decisively. "She's probably talking with Ginny right know about the same thing."  
"No, I'd rather talk to her."  
"So go talk to her."  
"Okay, I'll go now."  
  
Note: Okay, how short was that? I hope it's enough for Halloween!!!  
  
Have fun, everybody!!! 


	11. Missed Chances

Authors note: Thanks so much to every single person who participated in my stupid survey. I hope you enjoy this chapter because it was written with every ounce of gratitude I possess.  
  
Disclaimer: If Harry was mine. Uh oh.  
  
Chapter 11: Missed Chances  
  
Hermione was sprawled on her bed staring at the ceiling wishing Ginny would say something. Instead Ginny just walked into the room and calmly started to brush her hair and change her clothes. As Ginny began to tie her hair up, Hermione spoke.  
"Please say something. Your not acting at all like I thought you would."  
"'Like you thought I would?'" asked Ginny, surprised. "What do you mean? How long has this been going on?"  
"No!" cried Hermione, sitting up. "This hasn't been 'going on', but I just thought that maybe you'd be mad or upset or. something."  
"Hermione, why would I be upset?" asked Ginny, coming to sit next to her friend. "I'm anything but upset," she concluded, grinning.  
"Really? I mean, he is your brother."  
"Well, that part does make me want to throw up, and I'm not sure `why` you chose him, but you seem happy." Hermione was blushing, but smiling.  
"Are you sure?" she asked one more time.  
"Hermione!" Ginny cried, exasperated.  
"Okay, okay," said Hermione, looking into her lap. "I'm just really confused. If you objected to it then I would have a way to get out of it."  
"Do you want to get out of `it`?" asked Ginny, slyly.  
"Well, I don't know," said Hermione frowning.  
"Come on, Hermione. Let's go outside and you can tell me everything without having to worry about Extendable Ears."  
Hermione smiled and followed Ginny out the door.  
  
Ron paused outside his room. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go down or not. Harry, however, practically threw him down the stairs and went back into Ron's room chuckling. Ron waited next to Ginny's door for a minute before knocking softly.  
No one answered.  
Ron knocked again, a little bit louder this time. Still no one answered. Ron jogged up the stairs and found Harry reading a book.  
"Did you chicken out?" asked Harry, frowning.  
"No, there was no one there," said Ron, gesturing down the stairs. Harry looked disbelieving.  
"Come on, Ron," said Harry, getting up. He dragged Ron down stairs, ignoring all protests and rapped sharply on Ginny's door.  
There was no reply.  
"Well, I guess I'll just talk to her tomorrow," said Ron hopefully.  
"No way," said Harry stubbornly. "We'll go find her."  
  
Author's note: Its short, but I need some time to think if I want to give you the next chapter or write a completely new one. By the way, I made a new poll question:  
  
*What is your favorite way for Ron and Hermione to get together?  
  
`Under the Mistletoe  
  
`In action  
  
`Before death/ last kiss  
  
`Curse/ Hex/ Jinx  
  
`Love Potion  
  
`Other (please specify)  
  
Coming up from Katie:  
  
*I want to do Christmas story, starting after Thanksgiving and ending on Christmas Eve. The story itself will take place at the same time and all the events will occur on the day that I wrote them. If you have any ideas for this story, please tell me in your review and I'll mention you as an author if I use your idea.  
  
*I also want to try my hand at action/adventure stories, not just fluff. Any ideas for a plot, review and I'll add you as an author if I use your idea. Thanks! 


	12. Surprise, Surprise

Author's Note: We all know that Ron's going to have to talk to Hermione sometime! Hope you enjoy this, it should be fun!  
  
Disclaimer: Here's the challenge. Run to your bedroom and gently pick up your Harry Potter book collection (I know it's in perfect condition and it's on its own special shelf like mine). Now, look at the cover. Whose name is on it? Does it say Katie? No, it says J. K. Rowling. There you go.  
  
Author's note 2: I realize that the last chapter was very short, but I didn't get very many reviews on it. Did you guys not like it? If that's the case, please be honest with me.  
  
Chapter 12: Surprise, Surprise  
  
"Sorry, didn't catch that. What did you say?" asked Ron, sounding horrified and extremely nervous. "I can't just go after her, Harry."  
"You can and you will," said Harry, as he grabbed Ron's collar and yanked him out the door. Ron could easily have stopped Harry with force, but he was so confused and nervous that he couldn't do more than stare and follow like an idiot.  
Harry half dragged Ron across the lawn of the Burrow and began to search. He looked in the garden shed, the garden, behind the hedges, and the make-shift Quidditch field. Ginny and Hermione appeared to have vanished.  
However, the two giggly girls had not simply disappeared. Ginny had taken Hermione to a small pond surrounded by trees and bushes. The cluster of trees was near the edge of the apple orchard and was a favorite place of young Ron and Ginny. Now, Ginny was using it to get some serious answers out of Hermione and help her brother.  
"So, Hermione, how long do you think you've had feelings for Ron?" asked Ginny when she was seated on a large, protruding root of an oak.  
Hermione looked at her quizzically. "I don't know. It seems as if my brain just woke up and the world began again. Everything looks and seems different."  
"And are you different?" asked Ginny.  
"Well, Miss Psychologist, I don't know," Hermione laughed.  
"For someone who is supposed to be smart, you sure don't know a lot," Ginny huffed.  
"Sorry, but this isn't the kind of thing you can memorize from a book."  
"You've never read a romance novel before?" asked Ginny.  
"I'm not a hopeless romantic like you, Ginny. I don't swoon over every boy I see and I don't write poetry to every aspect of them," Hermione answered Hermione, teasing.  
  
(As you can see, Hermione is beginning to feel better, but what of Ron?)  
  
Ron was a nervous wreck.  
"Harry, couldn't we just wait until tomorrow. Or maybe next week? You know, I really don't need to talk to her at all."  
"Ron, you git, you will talk to her. I'll blast you to the next dimension if you don't get your bloody arse moving!" cried Harry angrily. "I've had quite enough of you acting like an idiot over my best friend. It's sickening!"  
"Harry."  
"No, Ron!"  
As Harry began to run around the Quidditch pitch, poking in the bushes, he heard a giggle. Triumphantly, he pulled back a large branch to reveal the two girls sitting around an oak. He could have sworn the hedges behind them rustled, but it could have been his imagination and he presently forgot about it.  
"Finally, we found you," Harry gasped, winded by his run.  
"We?" asked Ginny, curiously. Ron jogged up behind Harry and stopped short when he saw Hermione. Both burned crimson.  
"Ginny," said Harry, raising his eyebrows and winking.  
"Oh!" cried Ginny, understanding. "I have to, uh, go," she said to Hermione, dismissing herself.  
"Ginny!" cried Hermione, feebly.  
"Oh, come on, mate," said Ron, "you can't do this to me."  
Harry pulled Ron out of earshot a hissed at him, "You shouldn't tell me what I can and can't do. I am doing this and have every right to do so. You can run away, but I don't think Hermione would like that. It's your choice."  
Ron sighed and nodded. Harry let him go and turned to leave with Ginny.  
When they could no longer see the figures in the trees, Ginny said, "I think we both did a pretty good job. We should right a book: 'How to get your friends together in five easy steps.' Of course, there really was nothing easy about it."  
Harry continued walking, speeding up considerably. "I still don't know why they are 'together.' It's sickening," he said irritably  
"Harry!" yelled Ginny from twenty yards behind him, jogging to catch up. Harry had long legs, however, and Ginny soon gave up. "Are you jealous?" she shouted to his back.  
"Of who?" he called back, finally stopping, but not turning around.  
"Of Ron and Hermione. Of what they have."  
Harry turned around to face her, his cheeks very red. "I don't think they have anything."  
"Why, Harry? I think they have something very special." Ginny had caught up by now and was standing right in front of him, chin tilted up to look at him.  
Harry didn't know what made him do it, didn't know how it happened, but he did know that suddenly he had closed his eyes, ducked his head, and captured Ginny's lips with his own. Ginny tensed at first, but soon relaxed. Harry held her lips for a few seconds before backing up. He opened his eyes and saw that Ginny's were still closed. She slowly brought her eyelids up, breathing heavily. Harry did the only thing that made sense: he turned and ran.  
  
Ron turned slowly to face Hermione. She was sitting on a knot of the oak and was twisting a long strand of grass into knots, brow furrowed. Ron sat down beside her in Ginny's place and folded his hands in his lap, staring at the ground. They sat that way, in uncomfortable silence, until Ron finally cleared his throat. Still, Hermione didn't begin speaking. Ron cleared his throat again. Hermione turned to look at him, but quickly looked away again, face flaming. Ron's face was also very hot. Finally,  
Ron said softly, "I don't know what to say."  
Hermione smiled slightly. "Me neither. I don't know what you `want` me to say. As she turned to look at him again, Ron held her chin and tilted her head back until she was looking into his eyes.  
Hermione's eyes were searching and her lips red, full, and inviting. Ron looked over her face, trying to find some hint of her emotions. "I guess we just go from here," he whispered before pulling her to his lips. At first he was gentle, but he wanted to find her emotions in her mouth and soon he and Hermione were locked in a battle of tongues.  
Ten minutes later, Hermione practically skipped into Ginny's room. "Ginny, your mom says that dinner will be on the table in a half hour. You're supposed to set out the silverware in twenty min," Hermione said, but she then saw the look on Ginny's face. It was clear that Ginny had been crying.  
"What's wrong Ginny?" asked Hermione, hurrying over to her and sitting beside her on the bed.  
"He kissed me," Ginny said quietly. Hermione's jaw dropped, as did Fred's and George's at the other end of the extendable ears.  
  
Author's note which may contain spoilers: I don't have any brothers, but I have a feeling that older brothers may get very protective of younger sisters. 


	13. And how do you feel about that?

Author's Note: Check out my new story, Love is Not Blind. It occurs on the day I wrote it and will climax and end at Christmas, but instead of 2003, it takes place in Harry Potter time. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter. I might not update in a while because of my story, so enjoy it while it lasts.  
  
Disclaimer: The solar system revolves around the sun, George Bush is president, and Tony Blair is Prime Minister. Do you see me anywhere? It's the same with Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 13: And How Do You Feel About That?  
  
"Harry, you are dead meat," whispered George, hanging out of the window, an Extendable Ear hanging down. Fred just glared.  
  
"He what!" cried Hermione.  
"He kissed me, just after we left you and Ron," Ginny said, sobbing into her arms.  
"Well." Hermione tried to find something to say. "What do you want? I mean, do you like Harry or are you going out with someone else?"  
"I don't know! One minute he seems mad at me, then all of the sudden he turns around and kisses me," cried Ginny. As soon as she had left Harry and scurried into her room, Ginny had flung herself onto the bed and sobbed until Hermione's own return. Hermione looked thrilled and dreamy when she walked through Ginny's doorway, but quickly sobered when she saw the small red-head girl crying in front of her. All of Hermione's thoughts flew out the window as soon as she heard Ginny's news.  
"Well, Ginny, I truly don't know what to say. I mean, you obviously didn't want Harry to kiss you, or did you?"  
"I don't know!" sobbed Ginny, her shoulders shaking. "It was sudden, and even now I don't know what to think."  
Hermione rubbed Ginny's back comfortingly. "We'll figure it out Ginny. Let's just get through dinner first."  
Ginny quickly wiped her eyes, and Hermione used a wet washcloth to hide any evidence that Ginny had been crying. While Ginny tried to put all thoughts of Harry out of her mind by reading Hermione's arithmancy book, Hermione pulled some new clothes out of Ginny's drawer to replace the rumpled ones. Looking fresh and happy, Ginny walked stately into the kitchen to help her mother with supper.  
  
Dinner was, to say the least, awkward. Ron sat across from Hermione and between Harry and Fred. George sat next to Hermione, and on his other side, Ginny; Harry and Ginny were separated by enough people and objects to keep Ginny from going into hysterics. Harry, however, was very confused by Ginny's behavior. He himself was very happy with the kiss; Ginny seemed regretful and was avoiding him using every method in the book. In fact, Harry was beginning to think that Ginny wrote the book of avoidance. When Harry asked Ginny to pass the peas, Hermione passed it to him. Ginny didn't even look up.  
Ron, however, had a delightful time at dinner. Between playing footsie under the table with Hermione, and eating all of his favorite dishes, Ron went to bed full and content that night.  
"Ginny, how was your day?" asked Mr. Weasley from the end of the table. Startled, Ginny looked up.  
"It was okay," she said with a shrug, and continued concentrating on her chicken. This really bothered Harry. Ginny's day had been fine? It had been spectacular! At least, it had been a great day for him. Harry lapsed into silence and, like Ginny, became occupied with his food; this left Ron the chance to stop talking to Harry and devote the rest of dinner to Hermione.  
Throughout dinner, Fred and George looked murderously down the table at Harry, stabbing their chicken and cutting it with much more force then was needed. No one, especially not a family friend, kissed their baby sister without punishment.  
  
Pulling his pajamas up, Harry smiled. He and Ron had just looked at each other and known that the other person had some stuff to think about, but were happy overall. Harry wasn't sure whether he was happy or not, but decided to relish the fact that he had kissed someone because he wanted to and not because someone wanted him to. He felt stupid, but he was sure everything would work out some way or another.  
Ron, however, had no idea that Harry had kissed his baby sister and was happily dreaming about how he would spend his time on the Hogwarts Express with Hermione. Unbeknownst to them both, Fred and George were creeping up the stairs.  
  
Author's note: I know that this chapter is short, but stay with me, folks. I'll try to have this story finished by summer (its one year anniversary), but I'm not making any promises. Life's lesson: everyone must review!!!!!!! 


	14. Cruel, Mean, but Very Amusing

Disclaimer: JKR is brilliant, I got my report card yesterday. A 95 average might be an A, but its no genius.  
  
Author's Note: You should have learned by now to never expect long chapters from me, and this chapter isn't long either, but I do hope you like it. It's not the fluff and G-rated stuff I usually do. This chapter is more like the strange unrealistic stories that I don't usually read unless I've had too much sugar. Anyway, enjoy this wacky side of me while it last. Oh yeah, and review!!!!  
  
Chapter 14: Mean and Cruel, but Very Amusing  
  
Conversations after dinner were interesting for everyone, but Hermione and Ginny devoted most of their time to crying and comforting. Ginny, however, did most of the crying and very little of the comforting. Hermione was at a loss for what to say most of the time, but let Ginny cry herself to sleep. Crawling into bed, she fell asleep quickly, dreaming about the upcoming trip to Hogwarts.  
Up in bed, Harry and Ron were having similar dreams, each having a different reason for having them. George inched the door to Ron's room open and beckoned for Fred to follow him. Together, they crept toward Harry's cot; Fred pulled out a tiny bottle filled with grey powder. He uncorked the bottle, and then stuck his little finger into the powder. Both twins held their breath as the dust from the powder flew into the air. Fred used wiped some of the powder across Harry's upper lip.  
As he inhaled the powder, Harry coughed slightly. The grey dust settled into his lungs and began to take effect.  
Fred and George chuckled slightly, and then sneaked back out of the room.  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning, all signs of crying gone, and hurried to get ready for breakfast. Her plan was to get down breakfasting before Harry and gulping down some food, before hurrying upstairs to get packed for the upcoming trip to Hogwarts. If she had any luck, she wouldn't have to see Harry at all that day. However, she had no such luck.  
Harry woke up at eight in the morning with an insistent itch on his left hip. After scratching for two minutes without the itch going away, Harry rolled over and groaned that this interruption of sleep and dreams. Suddenly, his inside thigh began to itch. The itch spread throughout his entire lower area. He was incredibly confused. The sensation was completely new to him and weird. Throughout his entire sex-ed talks at muggle school, on one had ever said anything about itching. Hurrying to the bathroom, he looked into the mirror and found a faint moustache of grey, but wiped it away without thinking; he had bigger fish to fry.  
Harry lifted his t-shirt and found large scabs and boils near where his boxers ended. These scabs hurt, not to mention itched! He peeked down his boxers and found more itchy wounds. This left him in a predicament: he couldn't tell anyone without risking terrible embarrassment, but he didn't think he could stand the discomfort much longer.  
Deciding a shower would help the pain and itch, Harry hurried out of his pajamas and jumped into a cold shower. The water did ease the pain, but the itch was still there. Harry washed his hair quickly and tried to wash his lower abdomen with soap to stop the itch, but to no avail. He quickly chose some clothes and put on his glasses before Ron woke up, and put on his glasses. Harry spent another five minutes pacing through the shower and jumping slightly to distract himself from the pain and discomfort his body was sending to his brain.  
Ron knocked sleepily on the door five minutes later, wiping the sleep from his eyes and the last of his dreams from his mind. Harry opened the door a crack and peeked out.  
"Almost done in there, mate?" asked Ron, still trying to wake up properly. Harry looked embarrassed and uncomfortable.  
"Uh, Ron, there seems to be a bit of a problem," Harry said, grimacing.  
"What's wrong?" asked Ron, trying hard to make his brain think.  
Harry lifted up his shirt to show where the bruises and scabs started. Ron's eyes widened.  
"Have you been in Fred and George's room?" asked Ron, surprised.  
"No!" cried Harry, dropping his shirt. "I refuse to ever set foot in there! I'd end up with extra body parts or nose hair!"  
"Well, they're the only ones who have the Sepreh Powder."  
"The what?" asked Harry, surprised that his condition had anything to do with Fred and George, yet somehow not very surprised at all.  
"Sepreh Powder. Its Herpes spelled backwards. They only use it when they're really mad at someone. Of course, it's not really Herpes; it just imitates it. You didn't do anything to annoy Fred and George, did you?" asked Ron, raising an eyebrow. Hearing foot steps on the stairs, he beckoned for Harry to follow him, and they tiptoed back into Ron's room. However, just as they reached the door and were shutting it, Hermione appeared at the landing, toothbrush in hand.  
Smiling brightly at the sight of them, Hermione greeted them. "Morning, Ron. What's wrong, Harry?" For Harry's itches began to itch and his scabs began to ache. He moved from side to side uncomfortably, trying to keep the expression of horror and pain off of his face.  
"He's having. a problem," said Ron, grinning slightly. Hermione looked puzzled. "Why don't you come in?" invited Ron.  
Harry's eyes opened wide as Ron opened the door to his room and beckoned her forward into his room. Looking pointedly at Ron, Harry shook his head vigorously. Ron smiled evilly.  
"What's going on?" asked Hermione, looking from Ron to Harry.  
"Harry got on the wrong side of Fred and George," said Ron to Hermione, "and they're the only ones who can fix it."  
Understanding dawned on Hermione's face. "Oh, so you know? You don't seem mad. Ginny was afraid you'd be fuming."  
"At Harry? Why, what'd he do?" asked Ron, confused again.  
"You don't know? Fred and George obviously know. Didn't they tell you?"  
"Tell me what?" asked Ron, quickly getting frustrated.  
Harry was still shaking his head. "You know, Hermione," he said, jumping up and down again and using his legs to scratch the itches, "right now might not be the right time for this conversation." He looked pointedly at Ron and back at her. Hermione just didn't seem to get the message.  
"About Harry and Ginny of course," said Hermione, turning from Harry to Ron.  
"What about Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked her, turning sharply to Harry. His eyes grew wide and his expression changed. All of the sudden, his face grew blank. His face showed no expression. As though his mind had just been modified, Ron turned to the door and walked calmly out of the room. Hermione looked at him, obviously not expecting his reaction. For Ron had put two and two together and had decided not to comment. Hermione had always told him not to react so harshly, and he had now decided to take her advice. Hurrying down the stairs, Ron jogged out into the early morning sunlight and ran to his favorite spot under the trees by the lake.  
Hermione stood at the window, watching him run out of sight towards a grove of trees. As he disappeared out of sight, Hermione tried not to cry at the thought of another row with him.  
"Hermione, help me!" gasped Harry, pain, discomfort, and confusion overwhelming him. Hermione, thoroughly shocked after Ron's reaction, thought it ironic that the boy-who-lived was writhing in pain because of an itch. Harry really was just a teenager.  
  
Hermione jogged up to Ron, puffing loudly. After taking a minute to catch her breath, Hermione looked over at Ron, leaning against a large willow, pointedly ignoring her and staring into the small cold creek.  
"Ron?" she called tentatively, squatting down next to him. She put her small hand on his broad shoulder and felt the small shudder that went through his body at her touch. However, he continued staring stonily at the nearby flowing water. Hermione sat all the way down beside him and leaned against him. Ron didn't move.  
"I'm sorry, Ron," she whispered softly.  
"You're sorry, Hermione!" he cried. "You just couldn't find a spare moment to tell me that my best friend was kissing my sister."  
"Did you ever stop to think that Harry's my best friend, too?" asked Hermione, her face flushing and her voice rising slightly.  
"Yeah, well, Ginny's not your sister," said Ron, turning away from Hermione and staring at the creek again.  
"Ron," said Hermione, putting her hand on his shoulder again, "Ginny's a good girl, and she's mature enough to know what she's getting into. She's a little upset right now, but I think she'll understand what both she and Harry need soon. It'll work out in the end, I promise."  
"How can you promise, Hermione?" asked Ron, sounding harsh again, but slightly broken.  
"I'll watch after Harry and you can watch after Ginny. If you want, we can do vice versa. It doesn't matter; either way, they'll be fine," said Hermione trying to get him to look at her.  
"Hermione, we can't watch them both all of the time."  
"Yes, well, we still can try," Hermione, smiling. "Besides, at Hogwarts, they'll be so busy working their tails off, they won't have time for any type of relationship.  
"Well, what about us?" asked Ron. This was the exact the question Hermione had been dreading. She couldn't ignore that there was an US, but she could try to put off the conversation about it. Ron had been trying to put it off, too, but decided that the question had to be put forth.  
"We can get through it," Hermione said, "together."  
Ron smiled. "I like the sound of that."  
Hermione looked at him, grinning slightly. He turned his head to face her all the way and she moved in for the kill. As her lips met his, Ron relinquished his stony control.  
  
Note: Hope you liked it; remember to review. I'm listening to the Prince of Egypt soundtrack; it's actually really good. I'll get to work soon on the next chapter: the return to Hogwarts. 


	15. Leaving for Hogwarts

Note: Hey guys! The SATs have come and gone (what a relief) and found out yesterday that I earned an 1130, which isn't bad for a junior high student. Anyway, hope that this chapter is what you've been waiting for. It's not the best, but it's not the worst either.  
  
Chapter 15: Leaving for Hogwarts  
  
Relieved as he was that the sores had been removed by Mr. Weasley, Harry still had a problem with Ginny to work out. However, time seemed to slip out of his hands. Harry packed, played a few games of chess with Ron, finished last minute homework with Hermione, and was soon preparing for his last night at the Burrow. Both he and Ron brushed their teeth, pulled on their pajamas, and snuggled under their sheets for a restless sleep. Harry couldn't stop thinking about Ginny long enough to fall asleep. The only silver lining he saw on this cloud was that he had stopped moping over Sirius. However much this cheered Ron, Hermione, and other mothering people, it did not make his day much happier. Ginny didn't have much luck sleeping, either. Hermione seemed to be awake, too, so Ginny decided that she had best remain still and quiet to fake sleep. Breathing deeply and closing her eyes, Ginny relived the events leading up to her eventful third kiss and those that followed it. She analyzed Harry's behavior, as well as her own, and decided that there was no conclusion to come up with. The kiss was a moment of rashness and stupidity. It couldn't have been helped; teenagers do dumb things. A decision to put it all behind her came to mind. Ginny promised herself that she would be nice to Harry, nothing more. She wouldn't send any signals that she was nervous, interested, or anything other than good- natured and amiable. A small voice in the back of her head screamed that she shouldn't push Harry away, that she should pull him closer and learn what his real feelings were. This voice was quickly silenced by her will to protect her heart.  
  
Hermione and Ron were both thinking the same thing: what was going to happen on the train tomorrow? They weren't thinking about themselves (well, maybe a little bit), but more about Harry and Ginny. Would they work everything out? Was this year going to be hell, with their friends ignoring each other and staying shut in their individual room?  
Ron, finally deciding that the heat of his room was becoming too much, and the crushing emotions of his head and his friends were driving him mad. He grabbed a coat and headed for the door. Harry groaned and opened his eyes; he was just becoming semi-sleepy!  
"You awake, Harry?" Ron called softly, hoping sincerely that Harry wasn't.  
"Yeah," Harry called back.  
"I'm going outside; you want to come?"  
"Sure," Harry said, grabbing his sweater and shoes before joining Ron on the landing. Both friends headed downstairs. As they passed the two girls' room, a head poked out of the doorway.  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah," said Hermione. "Where are you two going?"  
"I was thinking of taking a walk," answered Ron.  
"Can I come?" asked Hermione hopefully, begging to get out of the room that was practically static with the tension of Ginny's angst.  
Ron, annoyed that his solitary walk had been interrupted by his two best friends, sighed and nodded. Hermione reached for her dressing gown and sweater before joining them on the stairs.  
The trio walked silently out of the house and into the warm summer night. A small chilly breeze blew around Hermione's legs, making her shiver. As they wandered around the small pond near the near a band of trees on the Weasley's property, Harry voiced the thoughts that had been haunting him for some time now.  
"Do you guys wish you had never met me?" he asked quietly.  
"How could you think that, Harry?" asked Hermione, slightly taken aback, by his sudden outburst.  
"Well, think about it," Harry said, speaking louder and trying to remain calm. "Everyone else runs away from me, I get you both into trouble constantly, and I'm not very good company most of the time."  
"We could never hate you, Harry," said Ron, hurt slightly that Harry would ever think that they weren't friends.  
"Harry," said Hermione softly, choosing her words carefully. "You do seem to attract trouble, but we're friends forever. It's the only thing that You-Know-Who can't break: a bond of true friendship. Our friendship is something he can't understand. It's our best defense."  
"Yeah, and we're not just friends because of an evil wizard; I guess we were sort of born to be friends in a way. We complement each other perfectly: you get credit for the heroics, I make it funny, and Hermione does all of the work."  
"Excuse me," cried Hermione indignantly.  
"Well, anyway," Ron said, changing the subject and quieting Hermione. "We had better get to bed. We're going back to school tomorrow. No wait, let me rephrase that," he said checking his watch, "today."  
  
Early in the morning, all four teenagers woke up to Mrs. Weasley calling them to breakfast. After a quick shower and an even quicker change of clothes, Ron and Harry hurried down to breakfast. Hermione and Ginny were already at the kitchen table, but at the sight of Harry, Ginny muttered an excuse and ducked out of the room. Hermione looked at her retreating back with amusement and sadness.  
Ron sat down across from Hermione and engaged her in a conversation on Prefect duties in sixth year. Harry slid into a seat next to Ron and played absently with the heap of food Mrs. Weasley had put onto his plate.  
By the time eleven o'clock rolled around, the four teens were sitting in a compartment near the end of the train. When the whistle blew, Ron and Hermione left to sit with the other prefects, leaving Harry and Ginny by themselves in the compartment. Ginny was about to leave to see her other friends, but was dismayed when all five girls tumbled into their compartment. Harry would have left, but he had no where else to go and the girls insisted on staying in the compartment with Harry and Ginny.  
After failing miserably in convincing her friends that they should leave, she resigned herself to the longest train trip in memory. The endless gossip and stories that were being swapped began to drive her mad after ten minutes. She glanced over at Harry and saw him staring out the window, absently twiddling with his wand. Under her gaze, his face grew hot but he didn't turn around. Ginny sighed.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't like her friends, but she didn't like them talking. After two hours on the train, the girls' conversation turned to boys and kissing. Both Ginny and Harry turned beet red, but neither acknowledge the talk around them. Finally, Amanda, a blond Ravenclaw, turned to Ginny.  
"So how'd it work our between you and Dean?" she asked, flipping her hair and smacking her bright lipstick. This girl was the only one of the five that Ginny truly had a problem with. However, Meredith went nowhere without her blond counterpart and Ginny like Meredith.  
"Uh, nothing really happened between us," said Ginny, glancing over at Harry.  
"Excuse me, girls," said Ron, opening the compartment. "Harry, you want to escape."  
Harry practically ran out the door and smiled at Ron appreciatively when they were safely in another compartment.  
"Thank you so much," he said.  
"No problem, mate. Hermione will be here soon." Ron looked rather odd, with his hair a mess and his ears red.  
As though on cue, Hermione came into sight, hurrying down the train towards them, hair flying. "Hey, guys," she said, red faced with lips swollen. Harry suspected that the Prefect meeting had ended quite some time ago.  
  
I was going to write more, but decided that this was enough. Hope you liked it!  
  
I hope everyone has a good weekend and reads some good fanfics. If you find an R/H one that's super good, or just a funny one other people might enjoy, tell me in your review! 


	16. Good Old Hogwarts

Note: Hope you guys like this chapter and that you hang with me until the end of this story (whenever that is). I know that this is a very short chapter, but I've seen shorter.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish Harry were mine! Please Harry, don't let JKR push you around!  
  
Chapter 16: Good Old Hogwarts  
  
After a rather boring train ride, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped onto the platform, greeting the cool night air gratefully after the stuffy compartments. The three found a carriage all to themselves and rode quietly up to the front gates. Harry looked up at Hogwarts, watching the tall stone walls come closer, bringing back many memories, both happy and unpleasant. From the windows shown warm lights, a welcoming sign to most students, but Harry knew that it was artificial warmth; all of the teachers were still holding their breath because of the return of Voldemort. Sighing, Harry turned his attention to the inside of the carriage. Ron and Hermione were staring at him. "What?" he asked them, looking from one concerned face to the other. "Oh, nothing," said Ron. "It's just that," Hermione began, "being back here, you know. It's odd." "I guess," said Harry, looking away from them at the grass that was rolling past them.  
  
Finally falling into bed that night after and exhausting feast, Ron couldn't get to sleep. Before, he was sure that he would fall asleep before his head hit the pillow, but now he felt wide awake. Thinking of Hermione would only make him more awake, so he decided to think of Quidditch. Thank God for Quidditch! He could go out and ride his broom tomorrow afternoon, if the weather permitted.  
Before he was fully awake, Ron heard the sound of his roommates rousing from a food-induced sleep. He groggily tried to become aware of his surroundings, realizing that he must have fallen asleep without realizing it.  
Staggering downstairs with Harry, tie undone, Ron caught sight of Hermione, making his stomach flip. Coming up to her, both he and Harry greeted her and together the trio made their way down to breakfast. Hermione, unlike the boys, seemed altogether chipper.  
Without a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, all years had two periods off a week. As it turned out, sixth years had that period off from between four and five fifteen. Returning from a rather grueling transfiguration class involving a half sword, half fish chasing a rabbit around the room, Ron decided to use his free time for a long broom ride.  
"Harry, you up for a broom ride?" called Ron to Harry after dropping his books off in his room.  
"No thanks, I'm going to start McGonagall's essay. It's due to tomorrow, and Snape's work isn't going to much easier."  
With Hermione in the library and Ginny in lessons, Ron figured that he had this time to himself. Walking out into the bright sunshine, Ron mounted his broom and flew. It was like heaven, Hermione, and chocolate all rolled up into one. He knew why Harry missed Quidditch so much over the summer; returning to the air was amazing.  
  
Hermione looked up as Ron entered the common room, beat red from the sun, his ears already peeling from the burn. However, he looked incredibly happy. Coming over to her, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, making her almost as red as him under the eyes of everybody in the room. When Ron returned from putting his books away, he collapsed on the sofa next to her, facing Harry across the table.  
"You missed a great day for a broom ride, mate," he said grinning from ear to ear.  
"At least Harry's not burnt to a crisp; look at you!" Hermione cried as she felt the heat radiating from his red cheeks.  
"It isn't too bad," said Ron, looking at the red skin of his arms.  
"Ron, your ears are peeling," said Harry raising his eyebrows.  
"You should go see Madame Pomfrey, see if she has any anti-burn cream. Ron, you look awful," said Hermione, concern crossing her face.  
"Really, Hermione, its fine," Ron said, brushing her hands away from his burnt face. Ron knew he wasn't being completely honest; when Hermione had touched his ears and he cheek, it hurt. Deciding to put lotion on it, he went to the bathroom and grabbed the lotion that Seamus had swiped from Lavender. The cold cream felt wonderful against his burnt skin, but he now smelt like peaches and cream delight. Covering the sent with Dean's cologne, he went back to the common room to leave with Harry and Hermione for dinner.  
  
Note: Happy St. Patrick's Day. As an Irish dancer, I know what Santa feels like before Christmas. I am now burnt to the crisp from the Saint Patrick's Day parade this past Saturday, which is where I got the idea for Ron's sun burn. As a person who doesn't burn easily, this is a major sunburn for me. Usually only my ears are bad, but my arms, face, and ears are red and peeling now. For all of those who get sunburned easily, lotion and drinking water help a lot. Anyway, hope you are all willing to wait for the next chapter. 


	17. Can't We Just Say, Happily Ever After?

Note: I'm sorry about the long wait between chapters, but the new cool internet thing I got is impossible to use. I can't log on without my mom's password and she won't tell me what it is. Anyway, I'm sorry that this chapter probably sucks, but thanks for reading anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to do this again? I don't own Harry, his friends, his enemies, and anything else in this chapter that's not mine.  
  
Chapter 17: Why Can't We Just Say 'Happily Ever After?'  
  
Several weeks into the Hogwarts school year, a much-needed Hogsmeade trip was scheduled. Hoping to enjoy some 'quality time' with Ron, Hermione was truly looking forward to this trip. No longer would she be forced to watch the happy couples snog behind the book shelves while she was trying to pick out a book, or hear the passionate whispers of others coming from a nearby table.  
The only problem with Ron and her being alone for an entire day was Harry. She couldn't just leave him by himself, and Harry really wasn't in the mood to hang out with anyone else. Setting her face, Hermione decided to make it her mission to find Harry a friend for the Hogsmeade trip.  
Or better yet, let Ginny find him.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" called Dean, running up behind him just before a nice long Potions class (joy).  
"Hello, Dean," said Harry glumly, already put out by the lesson ahead.  
"Harry, how'd you feel about coming with a big group of us to Hogsmeade this weekend? A lot of us decided to go together and we want you in our group."  
"I don't know," said Harry, hoping that he could get out of this somehow. A big group of friends to Dean means a bunch of good-looking girls, the minority being boys. "I sort of assumed that me and Ron and Hermione would go together."  
"I asked Ron and Hermione, and they said that wanted to go too."  
Harry, wondering when the two of them started leaving him out of Hogsmeade weekend plans, finally consented to the plan.  
Ron and Hermione ran up just then, late because of a lunch brawl including house elves, bacon, and Harry's retreating form. Both looked very pleased and amiable towards each other, as well as pink. Harry assumed that the row was long forgotten.  
"Hey guys, just discussing the weekend," said Dean brightly, winking at the pair.  
"Oh, that's what I forgot to tell you, Harry. We were going to go with Dean and his friends. Did you want to come?" asked Hermione, her acting skills superb. ('Pure talent,' thought Ron.)  
"Yeah, I was just talking to Dean about that. It sounds fun." Harry smiled, but inside he thought longingly of a nice long bath and time to do his homework after a short trip to the Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks.  
"Great!" said Ron, grinning broadly. A little bit too broadly. As Ron has not quite passed the acting test late the night before, he was given the fewest lines. With the Weasley telltale ears, he couldn't keep a secret very well.  
"Well, we had better get into that classroom before the bell rings," said Hermione, trying to keep Harry's attention away from Ron's red ears.  
  
The day of the Hogsmeade trip dawned clear and bright, the sunlight streaming into Harry's face as he awoke from a long and pleasant dream about Hermione.  
After breakfast the trio walked to Hogsmeade alone, planning to meet up with Dean and the others at Honeyduke's.  
"Hi guys," said a familiar voice as the three friends reached the entrance to Honeydukes. As Harry wheeled around, he came face to face with none other then Ginny Weasley.  
Spluttering, he backed away from her, eyes wide. He did not expect to see her here. After catching his breath, Harry remembered what Ginny had said about Dean at the end of the last semester and tried to act casual. "Hello, Ginny," he said, his voice cracking.  
"Are you here with Dean?" she asked, looking pointedly at Ron and Hermione. Harry could've sworn that she winked at the two of them.  
"Yes, is he here? Who else is coming?" asked Hermione, quickly releasing Ron's hand. (Harry was becoming a little bit sickened by their behaviour.) Ginny led them inside. As Harry followed, he couldn't help noticing the way Ginny's hips swayed when she walked. Forcing his eyes to the faces of the others in the candy store, Harry quickly became interested in a display of many different coloured sweets. Announcing loudly that she wanted to pick up a book at a store nearby, Hermione nodded at Ron. Ron, also speaking much louder then was necessary, volunteered to go with her. They promised a quick return to Harry, and sped out the door.  
  
Ron grabbed Hermione's hand as they jogged down the street, towards an alleyway, completely empty save four trashcans and a dusty, boarded-up store window. As soon as they had turned the corner and were safely hidden behind a fire escape ladder and a couple of trashcans, Ron turned around and covered Hermione's mouth with his own. Relishing the feeling of her soft lips and the mint taste of her mouth, Ron began to wonder if Harry really needed them to return.  
Ten whole minutes were spent in this heaven before Hermione insisted on returning to the group. Exclaiming loudly upon entering about how disappointed she was that they didn't have her book upon reentering Honeydukes, Hermione hurried over to the large group of people, which included a rather dumbstruck Harry. Ron and Hermione looked a bit flustered, but this could be because of the problem of book searching and lost orders that Hermione raved about to Ginny, hoping that Harry was listening. As he was looking this way, face bright red, she thought that he might be.  
The group of about nine people began the leisurely walk to the Three Broomsticks, Ron and Hermione slightly pulling Harry back. Discussing the homework they would face upon returning to the castle, Ron and Hermione hoped to distract Harry from realizing that they were gone. However, this seemed unnecessary, as Harry was in a daze, unaware of what was going on around him.  
Dean pulled three tables together, and the group ordered drinks. As everyone was in on the plot, save Ginny and Harry, they let Harry order first. Harry got himself a butterbeer, as did Ginny, who ordered second. Dean decided that he would get a lemonade, and everyone else followed suit. Ginny found this rather odd, but Harry didn't notice. He was oblivious to the world; if Voldemort had burst in at that moment, he would probably just have sat there.  
When their drinks were received, everyone put the Puking Pastilles into their own drinks. Soon after everyone had taken a sip, the bathrooms were full of vomiting teenagers, who were all trying to choke down the second half of the pill. Ron, having managed to get his cure down his throat, was holding Hermione's hair and was trying to convince Harry and Ginny that they could stay at Hogsmeade, while everyone else went back to Hogwarts.  
"We'll be fine, honestly. Must've been something in the drinks. Never again will I get lemonade," Ron insisted.  
Ginny looked at him skeptically, but Harry just nodded his head, his eyes slightly misted over. However, he was jerked back to his senses quite suddenly when everyone left Ginny and himself standing in the doorway of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Brilliant," stated Dean when they were safely back on the Hogwarts grounds.  
However, Hermione was a little bit nervous about what Harry and Ginny would do left alone. If they got into a fight, or the silence was too awful to stand, she didn't know if she could forgive herself. However, she thought that throwing up her breakfast was punishment enough.  
Dean had made sure that all of Harry's and Ginny's friends were out of Hogsmeade for some reason or another. They would have to spend the next hour and a half together, unless they decided to come back to the castle. 'Still, even if they did come back,' he thought to himself, 'they would have to walk together.'  
  
End of chapter 17. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this. I've tried posting it on Checkmated to get it beta-ed and see what other people think, not that I don't totally trust my ff buddies. Unfortunately, my second chapter for this story has been repeatedly denied. Anyway, hope you sort of liked this chapter, despite my terrible writing. 


	18. In the Room of Requirement

A/N: Well, ever since the release of HBP, this seems a little pointless, doesn't it? Still, I have an epilogue I want to write so badly that it's worth finishing the story. By the way, did anyone feel Jo was pushing too much romance into that book? Don't get me wrong, but sometimes I felt I was reading an extraordinary piece of fan fiction. Harry didn't even go to classes? Sorry if I spoiled it or something, I hope I didn't give away anything to someone who hasn't read it yet.

Chapter Nine: In the Room of Requirement

Ginny stood three feet from Harry, hands clenched tightly at her sides. As they looked through the brightly-colored windows into Zonko's, she kept watching him through the corner of her eye. Unfortunately, he was doing the same, which it made it rather awkward when they both ended up looking at the same time.

They remained that way for quite some time, Harry occasionally scratching his nose. Finally, Ginny burst out, "Why?" She continued to stare stonily at the store window.

Harry jumped when she spoke; his nerves were strung rather tightly. "Sorry... what?" He felt a lump rise in his throat. Afraid his voice might crack, he hoped that Ginny's question would only require a nod or shake of the head.

"Why did you do it?"

"D-do what?" Unfortunately, his voice cracked. He also knew perfectly well what she was talking about.

"Why did you... k- kiss m-me." Ginny's throat also seemed to be giving out, and she turned exceedingly red.

"Well..." murmured Harry, stalling for time. He turned towards her, studying her profile. Finally the answer came to him.

"Why do most people kiss other people?"

Ginny finally turned her head to stare at him instead of the brightly colored flying lights inside of the store. Her eyebrow was raised very slightly and she looked at him questioningly.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. This girl thing was becoming more difficult each second. "I guess..." he trailed off. "I 'spose I did it because... well, because I sort of... well... fancy you."

Ginny turned her back to him slowly, the blush in her cheeks spreading up to her ears. She crossed her arms and lowered her head, causing Harry's heart to sink. Suddenly, she whirled around and threw herself at him, nearly ramming his head into the brick wall behind him. With her arms around his neck, he had instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her steady. He suddenly noticed how close their faces were, as well as the delicate tear drops making slow, wet pathways down her cheeks. Despite the tears however, she was smiling broadly at him; he couldn't help but smile back.

"So, Ginny... Do you... reckon you'd like to go out with me?"

She grinned, if possible, even wider, and murmured softly, "I reckon so."

Then both grins melted as their faces came closer than before, so close that Harry's limited vision would not let him see around her head. It didn't matter that her head was in the way, though, because he had his eyes close, as did she. And their lips met again, this time without anger or sadness. It was joy. Pure and simple.

"Oh come on, Hermione, it will take at least twenty minutes for you to run up to the castle to brush your teeth, just eat a chocolate frog and you'll feel better," he said, offering the end of the silver-colored wrapper containing the chocolate frog. "Let's just stay out here and enjoy that there isn't a soul in the immediate area."

"Unless you count those third years."

"Well, I don't obviously..."

"Or that seventh year Slytherin over there."

"He won't even notice."

"Or the giant squid."

"Honestly, Hermione, the giant squid isn't going to pop out of the water just to watch us snog..."

"Or Filch."

Ron looked up, startled. Indeed, Filch was nearly running down the lawn, muttering about being sent on errands to fetch misbehaving children without even being allowed to whip them. He passed by Ron and Hermione, giving them a nasty scowl as he went.

"I like your idea better, let's use the Room on Requirement."

"Not until I've brushed my teeth first. Honestly, Ron, I just spent ten minutes vomiting, do you really want to taste that?" Hermione reminded him.

"We'll wish for a sink when we get to the room, as well as a toothbrush and paste," Ron reasoned.

"You need to brush your teeth too, it's a wonder you haven't a single cavity with the amount of sweets you eat without even so much as flossing occasionally!"

Ginny pulled her head away from Harry's, suddenly realizing that passing students were beginning to stare. She grabbed Harry's hand, causing an electrical shock to course through his body, and said, "Let's go back to the castle, we'll use the DA room."

"Okay," said Harry, slightly numb and willing to follow Ginny wherever she led.

The walk up to the castle took nearly ten minutes longer than it should have, as both had to stop often to snog a little bit behind trees or on benches. Harry had to admit, snogging sitting down had its merits too. Especially on narrow benches.

Once they were on school grounds, they had to content themselves with merely holding hands, squeezing gently occasionally. Though they walked briskly towards the castle, very intent on their destination, Ginny walked very close to him, her fingers intertwined with his, brushing his leg or hip occasionally. He very nearly lost it on the steps to the hall.

Finally they reached the all-too-familiar corridor and Harry began pacing in front of the wall, with Ginny close behind him, very intently. _We need a place, preferably small, but not too small. Give it couches. Narrow couches. And maybe a fireplace to make it a bit more romantic. Even if it is September._

Just as he reached for the handle of the door that had appeared with his right hand, clasping Ginny's own firmly in his left, the door suddenly burst forward, missing Harry's nose by millimeters. Hermione tumbled out of the Room of Requirement, grinning, with Ron following her, his hair sticking out at odd angles. Suddenly, the both caught sight of Harry and Ginny standing there.

Ron found his voice first. "What are you two doing here? You were supposed to be in Hogsmeade!"

"Well, we needed to use the Room of Requirement. What were you two using it for?" Ginny asked bravely. Harry didn't have the guts (or the stomach) to ask what Ron and Hermione did in private.

"What did you need it for?" Ron shot back defensively.

"Well, we're done with it now," interjected Hermione. "Come on, Ron, let's get you some snacks from the kitchen. Harry watched Hermione wrap her arm around Ron's waist, steering him towards the staircases. Astonished, he blinked hard. But... yes, it appeared as though Hermione's fingers had brushed Ron's arse accidentally-on-purpose. Harry chose to put it out of his mind and turned. Ginny was standing there, looking up at him.

"It's all ours," she said simply, raising one eyebrow.

Harry grinned. His foot had been holding the door open during the exchange between the Weasley siblings, so he entered the same room Ron and Hermione had been using. He had to admit, they had good taste in décor. In the south wall, a tiny fire was casting pleasant shadows on a low, soft couch that looked slightly Indian in style. A soft, wine-colored rug lay in front of it. In the right corner stood a medium-sized candle holder, and in the left corner, strangely, a sink equipped with toothbrushes, toothpaste, floss, and mouthwash. Two hand towels were on the table next to it, one neatly re-folded, the other left in a crumpled ball.

Ginny entered the room and took both of Harry's hands in hers. She looked into his eyes and whispered, "Let's not worry about anything right now. School, the war, none of it exists in this room. It's just you and me, Harry, for the next half-hour or so. What do you want to do with out time?"

Harry was going crazy. He could think of several things he'd like to do with Ginny right now, none of which Ron would approve of. _But Ron isn't here at the moment,_ he thought, and he kissed her. It was a kiss without the passion they had shared on the way back to Hogwarts, but a kiss of sweetness and tenderness that made Ginny shiver. After breaking away for breath, Harry grinned crookedly at Ginny. "So, you want to use that couch?"

Harry was surprised, but not unhappy, when Ginny launched herself at him again. They missed lunch.

A/N: So this is now officially AU, not that it wasn't before. It may have one more chapter before the epilogue, but I think I'm just going to skip to writing the epilogue. I've been dreaming up this ending for months, and I think I've finally found the perfect one. The only problem is, I can't decide who to give the ending to: Ron or Harry? I planned on writing this story mostly about Ron and Hermione, but Ginny just sort of slipped in. What if I write two, and there will be an alternate ending?


	19. Epilogue 1

A/N: This is how I want the real series to end. I know the last word is supposed to be scar, but I like this better.

Epilogue 1: Ron's Reflection

"And so, I'd like to propose a toast to my best mate and my other best mate for finally tying the knot."

The many people in the crowed room, the majority of them red-headed, raised their glasses and chorused along with best man Harry, "To Ron and Hermione."

Ron beamed at his new wife; her mascara was long gone from the tears on the way to the wedding, up the aisle, and to and during the reception. Still, she looked ravishing. Of course, Ron thought Hermione looked ravishing no matter what make-up or clothes she was wearing.

Hermione grinned back at him. "So..." she murmured, "are you looking forward to the honey moon?"

Ron feigned embarrassment (well, partly feigned). "Hermione, you promised not mention that with other people in the room! You know how... excited I get."

"Well, I don't know first-hand, but I expect I'll learn tonight..."

"Okay, that's it. They don't need us here to cut the cake, do they?"

"Not for another fifteen minutes at least."

"Then I now know why they have dressing rooms at places like these."

"Ron!" she cried, laughing, half-heartedly pulling away from him as he pulled her around the dance floor and into the back hallways.

"I think I like this one, it has six bedrooms for when the clan visits, or Harry and Ginny stay the night, preferably in separate bedrooms..."

"Now, Ron, they're getting married in less than a year, I think they're entitled to make their own decisions."

"You made me wait until we were married," he pouted.

"Well, each couple has to make their own decision, I can't make it for them," Hermione replied, snatching the housing advertisement from his grasp. "You're right, it is nice, and very large. Will the gold from the prize money be enough, do you think?"

"Love, the Ministry gave us enough money to raise V- Voldemort from the dead. See, I can say it, now he's gone," Ron said, clearly very proud of himself.

"Well, it is a hard habit to break, judging by the rest of society. I think we'll add this one to the list of good ones."

"How many are on the list of good places?"

"Let's see..." She drew a list from the pocket of her robes. "One, now."

"Well, I think this one's the one."

"Ron, you haven't even seen it yet," Hermione admonished.

"What d'ya think the pictures are for?" Ron inquired, playfully trying to take the paper from her. Hermione swatted at his hands.

"Plus, it looks plenty large enough for the little Mr. Weasleys that'll be popping out in a few months. How are my little Quidditch pros?" Ron got down on his knees and began rubbing Hermione's stomach, crooning out the seven-hundred ways to commit a foul and how his sons were going to do each and every one to the Slytherins without getting caught.

"Honestly, Ron, our sons need to know that there's more to life than Quidditch."

"Well, I don't expect them to walk out of you on a Nimbus. They can learn from books with you until they can fly."

"When do you think they'll be able to learn to fly?"

"Oh, by the time they're two they can get a toy broom."

"Ron..." Hermione warned.

"They won't go high. It won't be dangerous."

Ron ambled out of the maternity ward, his right arm around his wife's waist. In the crook of his other arm, he carried a tiny creature wrapped in a blue blanket. Hermione also carried a sleeping figure, wrapped in green.

Harry leapt out of the purple armchair near the reception desk, Ginny right on his heels. When he reached the new family, he sucked in his breath.

"Oh, they're beautiful..." Ginny crooned. "Can I hold one?"

Reluctantly, Hermione passed off her newborn into her sister-in-law's arms. Ginny rested the baby on her swollen belly and watched the small baby sleep peacefully.

"You want the other one, mate?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry grinned and extended his arms.

"You do know you guys are godparents, right?" Ron asked nonchalantly.

Harry looked up, startled.

"Don't pretend you didn't expect it," said Hermione, smiling. "Of course we were going to choose you for our first kids."

"First?" questioned Ginny. "You mean there are more coming?"

Ron and Hermione just beamed.

Harry suddenly started. "I can't believe I forgot. McGonagall sent it along from Hogwarts. She only just found it, Dumbledore his it so well."

"What is it?" asked Ron, taking his son back.

"The Mirror, it's being delivered at your house, Ron."

Fifteen minutes later, the foursome, as well as the sleeping twins, arrived at a large, handsome Tudor home. Harry opened the double doors and allowed everyone else to enter.

In the hall stood a tall mirror. Ron recognized it immediately as the Mirror of Erised, but Hermione asked, "What is it?" Ginny looked at Harry, confused.

"It's the Mirror of Erised, the thing Dumbledore hid the Sorcerer's Stone inside during our first year."

"Wow," breathed Hermione, using her free hand to brush the carved words around the edges. Ron came up behind her and took her free hand in his, tightening his hold on the baby in his arms. Together, they took a step back together, as Harry and Ginny came up behind them, Harry with his arm around her waist. The two families stood side by side and looked at the picture coming into focus in the mirror.

In the reflective surface of the mirror, Ron saw his new family and his longtime friend. Exactly as they were.


End file.
